Dracarys
by fajrikyoya
Summary: "Hora, hora. Dingin banget. Minumanku sampai beku karena sikapmu, nih." Siapa sangka bahwa malam itu ada pelawak yang datang pada Chuuya, tidak untuk melucu. "...moon of my life..." WARNING INSIDE


Nah, ini dia.

Tidak ada yang lebih enak selain minum-minum selepas kerja. Ditemani segelas Malbec dan sebungkus Malbr merah favorit, waktu istirahat Nakahara Chuuya sudah sempurna.

"Cantik-cantik minumnya sendirian. Temenin, ah."

**DUK.**

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut ikal gondrong dengan semena-mena duduk di sebelah Chuuya. Wajahnya familiar di televisi. Chuuya menghela rokoknya, lalu berpaling acuh. Oh, rupanya si bangsat Dazai Osamu. Komedian yang terkenal dengan premisnya yang cerdas dan kata-katanya yang panas membara dalam sesi _roasting_. Tapi menurutnya, Dazai cuma modal tampang. Chuuya hanya sebatas tahu orang ini. Selebihnya, ia bisa dibilang tidak kenal.

"_Are_, apa Anda Nakahara Chuuya-san?" Tanya Dazai polos. Ia mereguk minumannya sejenak sebelum mengecap puas.

Chuuya tidak menjawab.

"_Hora, hora_. Dingin banget. Minumanku sampai beku karena sikapmu, nih." Dazai tertawa.

"Mau apa, kau?"

"Apa, ya..." Dazai mengguncang gelasnya pelan. "Ngobrol-ngobrol, yuk."

* * *

Fajrikyoya, proudly present:

**Dracarys.**

**Pair**: Dazai Osamu x fem! Nakahara Chuuya.

**Rate**: M; see warning below.

**Disclaimer**: Bungou Stray Dogs belongs to Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa. Neither I owned _Game of Thrones _that would explicitly mentioned afterwards. I just made fanfiction for fun.

**Warning:** AU. Genderswap. Almost PWP. Absolutely OOC. Typo(s). LEMON. Abal. Alay. Gajelas. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung banyak istilah yang bisa jadi disalah-artikan oleh author. Mungkin tidak akan sepuitis alur manga/animenya. You have been warned before. Read further will be your own risk.

* * *

"Aku ini fansnya Chuuya, lho. Aktingmu selalu bagus di setiap filmmu."

Chuuya hanya melengos. Ia meneguk anggur merahnya. Ia cuma main di tiga film. Selebihnya ia memilih tawaran iklan produk komersial.

"Terus?" Chuuya menyahut.

"_Maa, maa_...tidak tersanjung? Salah satu fansmu ini artis juga, lho."

"Terus?" Chuuya menjawab, kali ini lebih sinis. Wajah lelaki ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah kenapa. Padahal dia terbilang tampan.

"Aku mau tahu sedikit tentang idolaku, tentu saja." Dazai melambai pada seorang pramusaji.

"Aku mau Irish Car Bomb. Chuuya mau apa?"

Chuuya hanya menaikkan gelasnya dengan sopan, pertanda ia menolak tawaran minum Dazai. Sebatang habis, lalu Chuuya menyundut sebatang rokok lagi. Dazai meregup minumannya dalam sekali teguk dan menyingkirkan gelasnya.

"Ayolah, nggak ada ruginya." Dazai masih berusaha menawar.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak terima pertanyaan aneh-aneh."

Dazai mengerjapkan matanya. "Aneh-aneh itu gimana, misalkan?"

Chuuya hanya mengggeram pelan.

"Oh, aku suka aktingmu di film _Rain in December_." Dazai membuka suara.

_Rain in December_ adalah film yang dibintangi Chuuya dua tahun silam. Bercerita tentang seorang gadis muda yang dinamai Miss L yang bekerja sebagai seorang PSK. Ia melayani seorang laki-laki paruh baya bernama Takahashi, jaksa korup yang akan dihukum mati 108 hari lagi. Sebelum mati, Takahashi berpesan pada pengadilan bahwa ia ingin menemukan cinta sejati. Ceritanya muram dan penuh dengan intrik. Selain karena penuh bumbu adegan panas, film ini terkenal karena penuturan puitis si tokoh utama.

"Adeganmu natural banget. Kayak nggak akting."

Pundak Chuuya menegang. Ia kembali menghela rokoknya, sekedar memberi rasa tenang. Oke, lelaki bajingan ini adalah _master roasting_ yang terkenal se antero negeri. Chuuya hanya tidak mau pertemuan singkat tak penting ini jadi bahan lelucon dalam pamor karir Dazai sebagai komedian.

"Dan juga, aku salut dengan keberanianmu." Dazai membisikkan terima kasih saat minumannya datang. "Kalau dari kepribadianmu, tampaknya berakting _nude_ cukup sulit bagimu."

**BRAKK!**

"KUBUNUH KAU YA!" Chuuya meraung kesal. Namun Dazai tidak bergeming. Lelaki itu hanya menjatuhkan satu _shot _Irish _whisky _ke dalam gelas _stout_ di hadapannya dan menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk. Meski si lawan bicara yang cantik itu tersulut murka, Dazai tetap bisa menikmati Irish Car Bomb pesanannya dengan tenang.

"Duduk. Nanti warganet posting macam-macam kalau lihat Chuuya bertingkah." Ucapnya datar.

Chuuya berjengit, namun ia memilih patuh.

"Apa maumu mengatakan hal itu, hah?!" Chuuya menyembur sinis.

"Aku ini kan, komedian. Anggap saja apa yang kukatakan dan perbuat itu hiburan semata. Jangan tegang-tegang dong, ah. Cepet keriput nanti."

Sebelah alis Chuuya menukik curiga. Ia mendengus kesal dan duduk kembali. Dazai menggapai kotak rokok Chuuya dan mengambil sebatang, ujung filternya diarahkan ke wajah Chuuya dengan gestur mempersilakan. Wanita berambut oranye ikal itu mengangguk canggung dan membiarkan Dazai memantik rokok untuknya.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menyampaikan dua hal." Dazai bersidekap, sebelah tangan menopang dagu. "Mengaku dosa, dan memberi penawaran."

"Pulang sana. Kau pasti mabuk." Hardik Chuuya.

"Huuu sereem~ bikin aku merinding sampai hati nurani..." Dazai bergidik dengan gemetar yang dibuat-buat. "Naa, sebelum mengaku dosa...aku mau bertanya satu hal."

"Aku tidak bilang aku mau mendengarkanmu." Selak Chuuya.

"Aku tahu bahwa pasti sutradaramu menawarkan bayaran tinggi untuk berakting bugil dalam film itu." Dazai tetap melanjutkan. "Apa saat kau bilang setuju, kau berpikir dampaknya akan lebih buruk bagi karirmu kedepannya?"

Chuuya merenung, mengetuk ujung rokoknya. Abunya jatuh ke asbak dengan kikuk. _Amethyst _bertumbuk dengan _sunstone_ si lawan bicara dengan pandangan menyelidik. Paras Dazai penuh dengan teka-teki. Chuuya tidak ingin gegabah. Ia tidak kenal lelaki ini. Asal bicara bisa saja membuat hidupnya berantakan.

"Kau bisa lihat _mother of dragons, _contohnya." Chuuya menggumam dalam kabut nikotin. "Dia menolak semua film-film besar yang butuh _nude scene, _tetapi bersedia hanya untuk _Game of Thrones._ Menurutmu itu apa namanya?"

"Oh, Chuuya suka _Game of Thrones _juga?"

Chuuya menyeringai bangga. Ia menunjukkan tattoo bergambar tiga ekor naga mungil di bagian dalam siku kanannya, dan di bawah gambar tiga ekor naga tersebut ada tulisan _DRACARYS_, kata yang selalu digunakan _mother of dragons_ untuk membakar apapun (atau siapapun) dengan api naganya. Dazai mengangguk paham dan kembali bungkam, seakan mempersilakan wanita mungil kenes ini melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena dia berpikir adegan bugil yang ia lakukan bukan sebagai pemuas nafsu laki-laki. Melainkan sebagai bentuk kekuatan dan kesetaraan perempuan."

Dazai meregup sisa minumannya yang hanya berupa tetes-tetes kelabu. "Bagaimana dengan peran Miss L?"

"...sebagai wujud cinta sejati."

Dazai hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya. "Hah?"

"Kau bilang kau suka film itu, kan? Berapa kali kau tonton?" sembur Chuuya.

Dazai melipat-lipat jarinya. "Enam belas."

Chuuya dibuat bergidik dengan jumlah tersebut. Ia menghela rokoknya dan tidak mengatakan apapun ketika seorang pramusaji kembali mengisi gelasnya, dan menyingkirkan dua gelas kosong dihadapan Dazai. Ketika ditanya mau pesan apa lagi, lelaki ikal itu hanya minta sebotol _sparkling water_. Chuuya menggoyangkan gelasnya, memandang lekat cairan merah gelap yang berbau harum sambil merenungkan kembali kata-katanya.

Cinta sejati.

Iya. Si penulis naskah cerdas sekali. Ia membuat Miss L sebagai wanita paling sengsara di bumi karena dijual oleh mendiang ibu kandungnya sendiri ke lembah prostitusi. Lalu pelanggan perdananya adalah Takahashi yang ternyata akan dieksekusi 108 hari lagi, dan memohon pada pengadilan agar bisa memuaskan hasrat duniawinya sebelum mati. Mereka bercinta sampai mabuk kepayang, hingga Miss L akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuai jiwa si jaksa korup dengan cinta tanpa syarat. Adegan intim mereka dari hari ke hari tidak hanya saling berbagi tubuh, melainkan berbagi jiwa. Tentang bagaimana dan atas alasan apa Takahashi melakukan semua tindakan buruknya, semua demi melindungi seorang wanita yang nyatanya sudah meninggal—yakni ibunya Miss L. Di akhir cerita, Takahashi menulis surat perpisahan bahwa Miss L sebenarnya adalah anak kandungnya. Takahashi dibunuh, dan Miss L memilih memanjat keluar dari lembah prostitusi, kabur ke ujung negeri dan hidup sebagai perawat di panti jompo.

Cerita cinta yang menyentuh untuk ukuran _incest_ terselubung.

"'_Dunia ini menggerogoti tubuhmu. Namun tubuh hanya wadah. Jiwamu suci, dan penyeka bagi mereka yang dahaga akan kasih. Berbagilah. Kasih itu nyata, dan engkau telah menyeka dahagaku dari penderitaan tiada akhir. Aku bukan orang baik, dan tidak akan mati sebagai pahlawan hanya karena aku menggumuli seorang gundik. Teruslah hidup. Hiduplah sebagai orang baik. Kalaupun kau berbuat baik, yakinlah bahwa itu baik bagi dirimu. Aku akan tertawa dengan bangga dari dasar neraka menyaksikannya'_" Dazai bergumam. "Indah sekali."

Chuuya menghela asap rokok dari hidungnya.

"Kalau aku jadi si jaksa, kuajak mati saja si Miss L." Dazai tertawa renyah. "Siapa tahu aku butuh belaian wanita gemas di liang kuburan."

"Hah?" Chuuya bergumam tak paham. Ia menyesap anggurnya dengan tidak minat.

"_Double suicide_." Dazai menjelaskan. "Kalau sama-sama cinta bukankah hidup-mati sama-sama?"

Chuuya tidak menanggapi. Ia menenggak anggurnya dengan kalap, bahkan tetes-tetes merah pekatnya mengalir melalui dagu dan tumpah di blus putihnya. Dazai menyodorkan kotak tisu. Lelaki berambut ikal tersebut menggapai botol _sparkling water_ miliknya dan meminumnya dengan kalap, seakan sengaja membuat tumpahan agar keadaan mereka setimpal. Manik si lelaki berkilat, tidak tampak apa makna pembicaraan yang dilontarkannya. Chuuya kembali merokok hingga habis, lalu kembali mencabut sebatang lagi. Secuil kertas filter menempel di bibirnya. Ia menyingkirkan sobekan kertas tersebut dan membuat pulasan gincunya yang berwarna _magenta_ luruh segaris. Dazai kembali dengan sopan memantik korek dan menangkupkan tangan, membantu wanita idolanya menyalakan rokok.

"Terus, mengaku dosanya sebelah mana?" Chuuya mulai kehilangan minat bicara dengan lelaki aneh itu. Meski, ia akui dari awal ia memang tidak begitu tertarik.

"Aku menontonnya enam belas kali hanya untuk menyaksikanmu." Dazai tersenyum tipis. "Kerlingan matamu. Rekah bibirmu. Lekuk pinggangmu. Gundukan payudaramu. Lirih suaramu. Bahkan sejak melihat wajahmu dari pintu bar, kau sudah meruntuhkan imanku sebagai laki-laki."

"FUHH!"

Chuuya dengan geram menyemburkan asap rokok ke wajah Dazai. Lelaki itu refleks menutup matanya, mengerjap karena kabut nikotin menjegal pandangannya secara tiba-tiba. Wanita mungil itu geram, tentu saja. Apanya yang pelawak dengan gelar _master roasting_? Nyatanya Dazai Osamu cuma orang cabul!

"Pergi sana." Desisnya murka. "Kuhitung sampai lima."

"Namanya juga mengaku dosa! Wajar kan bicara jujur?!"

"Lima..."

Dazai mendesah. "Oke, sekarang penawarannya. Jadi, setelah mendengar pengakuan dosaku...apakah kau mau—"

"Empat, tiga..."

"—bercinta,"

"Dua!"

"Denganku?" raut wajah Dazai berubah. Kali ini ia nampak serius.

Chuuya sangat geram. Benar-benar marah. Ia merasa dilecehkan dan direndahkan. Hanya karena adegan panasnya yang di tonton di film, lelaki aneh ini datang langsung pada dirinya dan mengajaknya berhubungan intim. Ia ini aktris professional, bukan perempuan lacur! Dazai yang melihat seberapa berang reaksi Chuuya, menaruh ponselnya berikut dompet dan kunci mobil di meja. Ia menarik tangannya, membentuk gestur memohon dengan begitu santun.

"Kalau kau menolak, tidak masalah. Aku akan pergi." Katanya. "Kalau kau setuju, kuserahkan semua barang-barangku. Aku janji tidak akan menjadikan ini skandal."

Pernyataan yang aneh.

Pundak Chuuya melorot. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa. "Buat apa? Buat apa kau melakukannya sejauh ini? Kau ini juga kan _public figure_! Apakah kau cuma berbuat demikian sebagai bahan mencari lelucon, hah?!"

Jemari lentik Dazai terulur, lembut membelai dagu Chuuya. Kembali, _sunstone_ menumbuk _amethyst_. Pandangannya lekat, penuh afeksi. Sentuhannya membuat si wanita mungil melemas. Bukan sentuhan penuh syahwat. Melainkan lembut bagai beledu, seakan seluruh tubuh Chuuya terbuat dari porselen dan gampang pecah, namun Dazai begitu terpesona padanya.

Chuuya tergerak. Setengah penasaran, setengah terenyuh. Dazai memang mengakui bahwa ia mengidolakan dirinya. Namun perlakuannya lebih seperti memuja. Ada ego yang tergelitik, sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti ratu.

"Aku janji akan hati-hati." Bisiknya, lirih dan begitu khidmat. "Kau akan jadi _khaleesi_-ku malam ini, Chuuya... Aku akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, segenap jiwa."

Ada sebersit keraguan di hati Chuuya. Ia meraih jemari lentik Dazai dan menggenggamnya dengan canggung. Tangannya dingin sekali. Tangan itu menerimanya dan diarahkannya ke wajah. Kontras dengan tangannya, bibir Dazai hangat dan lembut menyapa punggung tangan Chuuya. Ia menjegal dagu Dazai dan memaksanya saling bertatap wajah.

"Awas saja," ancamnya. "Kalau kau mengecewakanku, kubuat kau masuk liang kuburan secepatnya!"

Dazai tersenyum lembut, dan mengangguk penuh kepatuhan.

* * *

Dazai memadamkan lampu. Lalu dengan lembut, menggendongnya ke tempat tidur dan menurunkannya. Lalu ia merangkak naik dan sentuhan pertamanya adalah sebersit kecupan ringan di pipi. Chuuya beringsut, sedikit memberi jarak. Kembali, tangan lentik itu menuntunnya menyentuh paras menawan si lawan main. _Amethyst_ nampak canggung, lalu memilih memalingkan pandangan. Dazai tidak menerkam. Ia menunggu _khaleesi_-nya siap. Lelaki jangkung itu menyamankan duduknya, lalu kembali mencium punggung tangan Chuuya, menyapukan jemari mungilnya ke garis hidung dan rahang perlahan, lalu turun ke leher, dan kembali naik ke belakang kepala. Ia menuntun wanita mungil bersurai oranye terang itu untuk memeluknya, dan kali ini garis hidung Dazai yang menyapa pipi mulus Chuuya.

"_Jalan atthirari anni..._" bisiknya. Tangan itu membelai wajah dan rambut Chuuya. "_...moon of my life..."_

"_Yamette_..." Chuuya mencucu. "Aku tidak suka gombalanmu."

Dazai nampak sedikit terkejut. "Jadi, Chuuya maunya langsung 'celup-celup' aja? Boleh, sih~"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!" Wanita itu menghardik. "...kata-katamu...bikin seram. Kau sefanatik itu dengan _game of thrones,_ hah, _chuunibyo_ sialan?"

Dazai menggedikkan bahunya. Ia merunduk, mencium bagian dalam siku kanan Chuuya. "_Looks who's talking, my dear_..." raut wajah Chuuya nampak menyangkal, lalu Dazai kembali menelusuri garis rahang Chuuya dengan hidungnya. "Levelku tidak sampai membuat _tattoo_."

"Nhh..." Chuuya mengelak. "Dazai, geli..."

"Oya? Apa kalau begini geli juga?"

Chuuya menggigit bibirnya saat bibir Dazai yang berbahaya itu menelusuri lekuk telinganya. Tidak hanya meninggalkan kecupan, melainkan desir nafas dan lantunan merdu yang membuat si gadis mungil terkesiap.

"...jangan takut..." lirihnya beriring kecupan di telinga Chuuya. "Aku tidak akan memakanmu hidup-hidup."

Chuuya dibuat gemetar. Lelaki ini mengerikan, terus terang saja. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama baginya bercumbu dengan seorang lelaki dewasa, namun Dazai berbeda. Antara si jangkung berambut ikal ini benar-benar memenuhi janjinya untuk memperlakukan Chuuya seperti seorang _khaleesi _(ratu), atau si _master roasting_ diam-diam merupakan penjahat kelamin kelas kakap. Chuuya meremas kain kemeja di pundak Dazai, berusaha menenangkan diri. Mereka sama-sama _public figure_, seharusnya Dazai mengerti untuk tidak bermain api sejak awal. Dan sejenak, akhirnya Chuuya baru menyadarinya.

Ia bisa melaporkan Dazai ke polisi atas tindak pemerkosaan. Namun, tuduhan itu bakal berbalik kepadanya karena pada kenyataannya si pelawak itu menawarkan ajakan bercintanya secara diplomatis, dan _Chuuya_-lah yang memberikan izin; dan jangan lupakan kalau ini juga rumahnya.

Tidak ada kasus pemerkosaan dimana korbannya mengundang si pelaku ke rumahnya dan menyetujui untuk diperkosa.

"...kalau kau tidak suka..." Dazai bergumam kembali sambil mengulum telinga Chuuya. Ranjang sedikit berderit ketika si manik _sunstone_ mulai mengambil posisi. "...katakan. Jangan memukul atau berontak..."

"Kenapa?" Chuuya menjauhkan wajah Dazai dari telinganya.

"Sudah kubilang, malam ini kau jadi _khaleesi_." Dazai mengusap dagu Chuuya. "Aku yang melayanimu, bukan sebaliknya."

Chuuya mengulum senyum. Dazai meraba kancing kemejanya, dan mulai menanggalkan lapis pakaiannya satu persatu. Tubuhnya biasa saja, tidak memiliki lekuk otot yang seksi. Kalau saja wajahnya jelek, Chuuya mungkin sudah menendangnya keluar sejak tadi. Tangan mungil itu membelai dada dan perut Dazai. Ia menahan tangan lentik lelaki itu untuk menanggalkan celananya. Keduanya kembali bertemu pandang, dan kali ini Chuuya merebah. Bibir bertemu bibir, dan sapuan lembut perlahan meliar menjadi decak keras beriring hisapan dan gigitan. Chuuya memutuskan untuk sedikit nakal dengan menyesap keras-keras lidah Dazai sampai lelaki itu terkesiap dan memutus ciuman mereka. Wajah tampan itu merengut. Ia membekap bibirnya sendiri.

"_Hidoi, yo. Ittai..._" rengeknya.

Chuuya menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan pandangan menantang.

"Kalau aku dihisap sekeras itu..." jari Dazai menelusuri lembut kancing blus Chuuya, menari lembut di belahan payudaranya yang sempit. "...aku pasti langsung keluar..."

"Lemah..." Chuuya mencemooh. Ia membelai lengan bawah Dazai dengan gerakan seduktif. "_Hayaku..._atau kau terlalu gugup? Perlu kubuka sendiri bajuku?"

Dazai tertawa lembut. "_Daijobu_. Aku bisa, kok."

"Jangan dirobek, oke?"

Dazai mencopoti kancing blus Chuuya dengan telaten, lalu menelusuri pola renda pada _bra_ yang dikenakan lawan bercintanya. Ia merunduk, memberikan ciuman perkenalan pada tulang selangka Chuuya. Tangannya menelusup ke balik punggung si wanita mungil dan dengan sekali sentak, kancingnya lepas. Ia menurunkan penghalangnya dan kembali menatap _amethyst _menawan tersebut.

"Lepas dalamannya saja. Luarnya jangan." Rengeknya.

"Iya, iya. Dasar pelawak bejat." Chuuya menggerutu dan susah payah melepas dalamannya tanpa menanggalkan blusnya. "Tuh, puas?"

"_Doumo_..."

Dazai tersenyum puas. Bibirnya menyapu sepasang puting merah muda pucat itu bergantian. Payudara Chuuya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi bulat, padat dan terasa begitu kenyal. Aroma parfumnya lembut manis, mungkin _vanilla_ dan semacam harum _lotion _penghalus kulit. Dazai berjengit ketika Chuuya menjambaknya, menahan gelinjang kegelian ketika buah dadanya dicumbu. Kalau saja ia tidak berjanji akan hati-hati, Dazai sudah bertingkah buas sedari tadi. Godaannya kelewat berat. Chuuya terlalu menggiurkan untuk dinikmati perlahan-lahan. Tetapi sebagai lelaki dewasa yang bertanggung jawab, ia memilih bersabar. Pelan tetapi pasti, ia menurunkan cumbuannya hingga pangkal paha wanita mungil tersebut. Tubuhnya gemetar, perlahan terasa menghangat. Dazai dengan hati-hati meloloskan paha mulus Chuuya dari kencangnya celana _jeans_ dan sehelai kain satin yang menghalangi jalan nikmatnya nanti. Lelaki jangkung rupawan tersebut mengusap tempurung lutut Chuuya dan mulai merentangkan tungkainya. Ia kembali berciuman dengan si lawan bercinta, tetapi melalui bibir bisu. Bibir vokalnya meraungkan serentetan sumpah serapah yang terdengar merdu karena bercampur desahan nikmat yang susah payah disangkal. Dazai mulai gonjang-ganjing. Ia bahkan sudah tidak terlalu menghiraukan pitingan tungkai Chuuya pada kepalanya mulai semakin keras.

"Nhhhahh...nghahhh...nnnn..."

Sudah cukup!

Dazai mundur sejenak, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Chuuya nampak setengah sayu, sudah siap untuk tahap selanjutnya. Si pelawak rupawan itu nampak tak sabar saat ia menanggalkan celananya dan Chuuya beringsut bangun, sekedar untuk mencium bibirnya dan meninggalkan rasa sakit di sisi lidah Dazai.

"Buruan..." lirihnya. Jemari mungilnya berputar-putar menggoda di sekitar pusar Dazai. "...keburu aku hilang _mood_."

"Uhm." Dazai mengangguk.

Ia mengusap khuldi ranum berpulas gincu itu dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Chuuya membuka mulutnya dan memberi rangsangan nakal yang sukses meloloskan lenguhan tipis dari bibir lawan mainnya. Dazai meremas seprai, nampak ingin menerkam Chuuya yang kini menghisap dan menjilati jari-jari tangannya. Apa ekspresinya bakal seerotis itu kalau Dazai memintanya untuk menghisapnya dibawah sana? Tangan halus Chuuya membelai sisi panggulnya dan wanita mungil itu merunduk.

"Ahh...ngh...ohhhh..."

Impian terwujud. Dazai mengusap lembut surai oranye ikal tersebut ketika suara decak hisapan mulai terdengar. Lidahnya bikin geli, dan hisapannya kadang enak kadang membuat tidak nyaman. Dan dari caranya meracapi Dazai bisa tahu bahwa _khaleesi_-nya malam ini tidak mahir merangsang laki-laki. Tapi tidak masalah. Chuuya tidak perlu mahir bermain cinta diatas ranjang. Wajah dan tubuhnya sudah cukup sebagai pemompa birahi. Dazai menggelitik dagu Chuuya dan mencabut perkakasnya dari rongga mulut wanita pujaannya tesebut, meski dalam hati ingin sekali ia hajar lebih jauh—penasaran selegit apa kerongkongannya. Chuuya merengut, nampak bertanya lewat pandangannya apakah yang ia lakukan tidak berkenan untuk Dazai.

"_Daijoubu_..." Dazai menyeka segaris saliva di sudut bibir Chuuya. Pulasan gincunya pudar. Sebagian membekas di 'adik kecilnya'. "_Ready_?"

Chuuya memalingkan wajahnya, dan perlahan sekali mengangguk. Dazai kembali mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu memulai maneuver selanjutnya. Chuuya menggelinjang panik, Dazai meringis karena ia terjepit di bawah sana. Bidadari manisnya berusaha untuk lebih tenang, dan Dazai tahu bahwa selanjutnya ia tidak bisa bersikap egois.

"Nhh..nhh...hhnnn..." Chuuya menahan erangannya. Dazai mengusap buah dadanya perlahan, memberikan rangsangan lebih agar segalanya menjadi semakin nikmat.

"...ugh..." kali ini ia menghentak, namun Chuuya tidak banyak melawan. Ia tahu bahwa sekarang sang _khaleesi_ siap diajak bertarung.

* * *

Malam itu dingin dan sunyi, namun seteru bergemuruh dalam kegelapan.

Dazai hilang akal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa suara desahan perempuan, bunyi decak becek bercampur derit ranjang akan sangat merdu jika Chuuya yang melantunkannya. Harum tubuh dan halus kulitnya membuat Dazai membumbung tinggi. Wanita mungil dengan surai berombak itu bukan gadis lugu penakut. Ia petarung penuh gengsi yang ternyata jauh lebih beringas dari yang pernah ia perankan dalam film _Rain in December_—yang enam belas kali Dazai tonton hanya demi menyaksikan bagaimana andai-andai wajah Chuuya jika tertelan syahwat.

"Nghhhahhh...nnn...hnnhh...ngahh...ahhhahhh...aaah...nhh...ohh..."

Oh, sialan.

Sialan.

Dazai tertawa lirih. Ia berdebar-debar, senang sekaligus takut. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih buas ketika bibir ranum Chuuya melenguh, menyampaikan tantangan dengan nafas terbata.

"Segini doang kemampuanmu, hah..." Seulas senyum mengejek terpatri. "Turun. Aku bisa menggenjotmu lebih cepat dari ini...hhhh..."

Surai berkeloknya kusut, seperti seprai yang mengalasi pergaulan mereka. Dazai patuh, ia kini berbaring dan membiarkan _khaleesi_-nya memimpin pertempuran. Lekuk pinggangnya seksi, dan setelah pergantian kepemimpian kali ini Dazai yang dibuat porak poranda.

"Nghh...hh...ahh...nyahhh...nhhh...nhhh..."

"_Cho—_" Dazai menjegal pinggul Chuuya, namun tak cukup kuat hingga hanya berakhir menjadi sebatas belaian mesra.

"Ohh! Ahh! Nhhahh!"

Sialan.

Sialan!

Dazai menyeringai senang. Ia berdebar-debar sampai detak jantungnya terasa hingga pelipis.

Nikmat...

Nikmat..

Nikmat!

Nikmatnya sampai ubun-ubun!

Sepasang tangan mungil itu mencengkram dada dan pundak Dazai, ia nampak limbung sedikit ketika mencapai puncak. Dazai menarik diri dan menyusul Chuuya. Ia tidak menyangka wanita sekecil itu memendam nafsu yang begitu menggebu-gebu ketika bercengkrama diatas ranjang. Dazai kembali mendekat dan mencium dagunya, lalu naik ke pipinya yang mulus.

"Jangan pulang habis ini," Chuuya merajuk. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dada Dazai. "Menginaplah. Peluk aku sampai tidur. Buatkan aku sarapan besok pagi. Setelah kita berdua rapi, baru kau boleh pulang."

"Hee...mana bisa begitu?" Dazai mengeluh. "Itu sih namanya ngelunjak—_itte_!"

Chuuya menggigit dadanya keras sampai meninggalkan bekas cetakan gigi. "Kau sendiri yang bilang aku jadi _khaleesi_ malam ini..."

Wanita mungil itu bergelung, rebah ke samping. Dazai memeluknya dan menciumi rambut oranye yang terasa mulai lembab itu. Selain harum parfum dan keringat, ada samar-samar bau asap rokok juga. Tangan lentik Dazai mulai kembali meraba, menguleni buah dada padat yang membuat pelukannya mengganjal. Chuuya melenguh tipis, dan kali ini ia juga balas memberi kecupan di pipi Dazai.

"Awas kalau kau melanggar kata-katamu, _kuso _Dazai..." ancamnya dengan nada merayu.

"Uuu, takut..." Dazai meraup gemas bibir Chuuya. "Apa aku bakal dibakar hidup-hidup kalau tidak membuatmu puas, _khaleesi_?"

Chuuya menyeringai. Ia melompat naik, menjegal tubuh Dazai dan memulai ronde kedua tanpa aba-aba. Dazai mendesah keras, tidak bisa banyak memberi perlawanan karena didera nikmat tiba-tiba. Ia hanya mendukung sekenanya, menyaksikan ratunya malam ini menunggangi kejantannya dengan nafsu membara.

"..nhh...hh...coba saja..." Chuuya merunduk, mencium telinga Dazai dan berbisik lirih.

* * *

"_...dracarys..."_

* * *

**PIIIP! PIIIP! PIIIP! PIIIP! **

Chuuya terlonjak. Ia bangun karena suara alarm dari ponselnya. Pandangannya yang mengabur perlahan cerah dan jelas.

Ia ada di kamarnya. Selimutnya baru. Seprainya juga baru. Rambutnya terasa begitu ringan, seperti habis dikeringkan dengan _hair dryer_. Tubuhnya berbalut piyama hijau limau tanpa celana. Disisi ranjangnya ada sekotak rokok, dua buah ponsel, segelas teh yang dari harumnya mungkin _peppermint_, dan tulisan tangan jelek di secarik kertas.

"_Brave men didn't kill dragons. Brave men rode them_."

Ah,

Chuuya ingat bahwa semalam ia berintim dengan pelawak cabul yang tampangnya ganteng sampai rasanya mau mati. Ia masih ingat samar-samar tadi subuh pria jangkung itu mencuci rambutnya dan mengenakkannya pakaian baru. Selebihnya ia tidak begitu ingat. Super lelah dan setengah mabuk membuat ingatannya agak _skip_.

"Beneran disediain teh? Romantis juga si bodoh itu."

"Chuuyaaaaa! _Ohayou gozaimasuuuuu~~~~"_

**CRAAASSSHHH**

"_Kuso_! Ukh! _Atsui..._"

Chuuya yang awalnya hendak ngeteh pagi cantik dikejutkan dengan suara si pelawak cabul yang ia maksud tadi. Tehnya tumpah ke selimut dan pangkuannya. Dazai merengut bingung melihat wajah Chuuya yang langsung mendadak masam pagi-pagi begini.

"Selamat pagi jidatmu! Tumpah kan tehnya..." omel Chuuya sambil menyibak selimut.

"Lagian bodoh. Siapa suruh minum teh diatas kasur?" Dazai membalas cuek. Ia menggulung selimut yang basah tersebut dan melemparnya ke keranjang baju kotor di pojok ruangan. "Selimut dan seprai lamamu lagi kucuci. Kayaknya yang itu nyusul aja."

Chuuya memalingkan wajah. "Kupikir kau sudah kabur."

"Enak saja. Memangnya aku bajingan, apa?"

"**Memang." **Jawab Chuuya pedas.

Dazai tersenyum. Ia merunduk, memilih duduk di lantai agar bisa menengadah melihat wajah Chuuya lebih puas. Jemari lentiknya mengusap dagu Chuuya.

"Bagaimana pelayanan bajingan hina ini semalam, _khaleesi_?"

Chuuya memunggunginya. "..._not bad_."

"Halah, apanya yang _not bad_. Mukamu sampai meleleh begitu juga~" Dazai mengelak. Ia bangkit dan berbaring telentang di sebelah Chuuya. Wajah dan tubuhnya segar. Mungkin dia baru saja selesai mandi. "_Naa_, Chuuya...aku ada satu pertanyaan lagi..."

Chuuya tidak menggubris.

"Kau bilang kau beradegan bugil di film _Rain in December_ karena itu wujud cinta sejati, ya..." Dazai menerawang langit-langit kamar. "Apa seks perdana yang kau lakukan bersama pacarmu? Atau, mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut _mantan_?"

Chuuya memilih bergelung, memeluk lutut. Ucapan Dazai merobek luka lama. Chuuya waktu itu masih lugu dan bodoh, dan dimabuk cinta. Lelaki itu tidak hanya membuatnya jatuh hati dari paras, melainkan dari setiap tingkah lakunya. Ia yakin bahwa lelaki itu adalah tujuan hidupnya, dan pelabuhannya. Tetapi kenyataan itu pahit dan menohok. Lelaki yang pernah dicintai Chuuya dengan segala nafas dan hidupnya ternyata memilih perempuan lain. Lelaki itu tidak menganggap Chuuya adalah kekasih hati, tetapi cuma sebatas penghangat ranjang.

Chuuya melirik Dazai, lalu membuang pandangnnya lagi.

Kalau Dazai sama brengseknya dengan laki-laki itu, Chuuya sudah siap mental.

"_Naa, _Chuuya..." Dazai menunjukkan KTP-nya. Statusnya masih lajang. Ia juga tidak mengenakkan cincin kawin. "Aku minta fotomu, dong."

"Buat apa? Ambil aja di _google_ atau _capture_ dari _instagram_." Balas Chuuya. Ia masih sendu

karena pertanyaan Dazai.

"Nggak mau. Butuhnya _pass photo_."

Chuuya menoleh. "Hah? Buat apa?"

"Buat bikin ini, sih. Aku sudah selesaikan sebagian besarnya. Sisanya tinggal punya Chuuya."

Dazai beranjak pergi dan memamerkan sebuah amplop tebal. Mendengar bunyi suara gesekan kertas yang cukup berisik, Chuuya dibuat penasaran. Suara _'tada'_ yang dibuat Dazai bahkan terabaikan ketika Chuuya membaca selembar kertas dengan segel pemerintah.

_kon-in-todoke__ (surat pengajuan nikah)._

Chuuya disambar petir pagi hari.

_"__Fuzaken ja nee!__" _Chuuya berteriak. Ia merasa murka luar biasa. "Aku tahu kau ini pelawak! Tapi memperlakukanku seperti ini apakah tidak kau pikir kalau ini keterlaluan?!"

"Apanya? Orang kuajak nikah..." Dazai menjawab sewot. "Hora...blankonya sudah kuisi lengkap. Sisanya tinggal punya Chuuya."

"...buat apa..."

"Hah?"

"Buat apa kau bertindak sejauh ini?" Chuuya merosot.

Airmata tidak bisa terbendung. Ia kesal dan muak. Sedih dan terluka. Ia terlena karena kenikmatan semalam. Lalu terjerumus dalam jurang kegelapan. Ia lagi-lagi ditipu. Bahkan kali ini lebih naas. Chuuya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kehausan akan cinta sampai bisa-bisanya terjerat jebakan pelawak bodoh ini.

"Soal peranmu sebagai Miss L di film _Rain in December__, a_ku setuju." Dazai menghela nafas. "Sebelum aku mengajakmu berhubungan seks, aku sudah membuat blanko ini. Tapi bukankah aneh kalau ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba menawarimu menikah?"

"Sama anehnya dengan orang yang baru sekali _one night stand__." _Balas Chuuya tajam.

"Tidak juga." Dazai membalas. "Kubilang aku ini fans beratmu, kan? Aku juga tahu bahwa kau dan Arthur Rimbaud dulu pernah berpacaran. Lalu lelaki itu mencampakkanmu begitu saja, kan?"fil

Chuuya mendengus sinis. Arthur Rimbaud adalah artis Perancis yang pernah bermain film dengan Chuuya, debut film pertamanya yang berjudul _Shallow Love._ "Terus?"

Dazai tersenyum lembut. Ia memberikan secarik kertas. "Tulis perjanjian pranikahmu serinci yang kau mau. Aku akan tandatangan tanpa membaca."

"...kenapa?" Chuuya menggosok matanya, lalu kembali menatap Dazai. "Kita tidak saling kenal. Kenapa kau mau menikahiku sebegitunya?"

"Tidak saling kenal..." Dazai tertawa. "Khal Drogo dan Danaerys Targaryen juga awalnya tidak kenal. Mereka dijodohkan, lalu seks sampai mabuk dan saling mencintai sampai akhirnya maut memisahkan mereka, kan? Khal Drogo bahkan memberikan segalanya untuk si ratu naga tanpa syarat, hanya karena ia mencintai _moon of his life."_

"Ini tidak ada _h_ubungannya dengan _series_ itu, ah.." Sela Chuuya.

"Setidaknya, aku akan berusaha tidak mati duluan. Jadi Chuuya nggak kesepian." Dazai mengusap rambut Chuuya. Ia meninggalkan dua buah kartu nama juga di kasur: kartu namanya, dan kartu atas nama Kunikida Doppo—pengacara resmi Dazai Osamu.

"Kalau Anda tidak percaya bajingan hina ini, Anda bisa telepon pengacara hamba." Dazai mencium kening Chuuya, dan cuma membawa ponsel dan dompetnya. Amplop berisi serentetan dokumen pengajuan pernikahan itu ia tinggalkan begitu saja. "_See you, khaleesi_."

* * *

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

_"__Hora, horaaaaa__~~ t_idak ada yang perlu disesali~"

**BUK!**

"Diam kau, orang tolol! Kau tahu tidak aku hampir 5 hari begadang demi mengklarifikasi pernikahanmu yang buru-buru itu ke media massa!"

Kunikida Doppo adalah lelaki tegas yang berkepribadian kokoh, idealis, dan sangat cocok untuk Dazai Osamu yang slengean. Lelaki berkacamata itu juga memberikan sebuket bunya yang sangat cantik, yang ia tujukan kepada Nakahara Chuuya. Sore tadi wanita mungil itu resmi menjadi istri sah dari pelawak terkenal Dazai Osamu. Berita ini awalnya rahasia, sampai akhirnya bocor ke media massa setelah beredar rumor bahwa mereka berdua terlibat affair. Namun dengan gamblang Dazai mematahkan gossip tersebut dan membuat kedok bahwa ia dan Chuuya adalah teman lama, Dazai berulang kali ditolak sampai akhirnya Chuuya luluh dan mau menikahinya.

Untung tim agensi manajemen yang menaungi Chuuya luar biasa handal meredam kicauan warganet. Meski mereka juga terkejut, mereka tidak banyak menyentuh alasan pribadi kenapa Dazai dan Chuuya tiba-tiba menikah.

"Omedetou..." gumam Kunikida. "Dan juga, turut berduka cita."

"Hah?" Chuuya mengerenyit ketika menerima buket bunga tersebut. "Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri kelakuannya nanti. Kalau kau mau cerai, aku akan senang hati membelamu."

"Hidoi, yo! Baru beres nikah udah disumpahin!"

Kunikida meninggalkan pasangan muda itu, ia berjalan duluan ke parkiran. Chuuya hanya memeluk buket bunga tersebut dan berjalan pulang bersama Dazai. Sosok tinggi itu lalu berdiri di hadapan Chuuya dan memberikannya pelukan lembut dan kecup manis di puncak kepala Chuuya.

"Lepas, ah." Rengeknya. "Memang nggak bisa nunggu dirumah aja?"

Dazai menyeringai. Ia meraih dagu Chuuya dan berbisik, "_Now my watch begin__."_

_"_Apaan, sih? Dasar _chuunibyo__." _

_C_huuya menghambur pergi karena salah tingkah. Dazai hanya menyusulnya pelan-pelan, menjaga jarak agar ia bisa memandangi surai oranye berombak itu berikut punggung mungil dan panggul indah istrinya. Ia menghela nafas dengan bangga karena bisa membuat wanita yang diidolakannya bisa ia nikahi secara sah.

"Ini baru istri idaman..." gumamnya pongah.

* * *

**Hai semuanya. Fajrikyoya desu~**

**sebenarnya fanfic ini diciptakan ngebut kurang dari dua hari. Penyebabnya karena author nonton season akhir game of thrones dan kecewa dengan hasilnya (padahal udah bertahun-tahun nonton karena berharap dengan ceritanya. Ternyata hasil akhirnya tidak sebagus itu hufft). Dan juga, seminggu terakhir ini author ngebut nonton _bungou stray dogs _dari season awal karena nggak ada bahan tontonan lagi hehehe. Dari pertama nonton udah jatuh cinta sama pair double black parahhhhh soalnya apa ya, kayak cocok aja gitu ukenya tsuntsun nanodayo tapi diam-diam menggigit terus semenya fuwa-fuwa bangsat yang kelakuannya kadang emang minta dibunuh but somehow they're match each other. Dan alesanku menyandingkan chuuya sebagai daenerys karena dia kan ngerokok, terus kayak ada image 'mother dragons' gitu kebayangnya (iya oke ini ngaco. Authornya mabo indomie dan matcha latte akhir-akhir ini, jadi pola pikirnya agak-agak sumeng). Kecewa kedua adalah kenapa chuuya bisa lebih cantik dari character cewek lainnya whyyy apakah memang dia diciptakan untuk memberi kesegaran bagi fujo-fujo kehausan /heh**

**okelah, sekian bacotan saya. Fanfic ini juga sebenarnya dibuat auto ngetik alias nyaris nggak dipikir. Author butuh asupan doujin pair ini but whyy so hard BSD super super underrated aku kesel TwT). Untuk fanfic yang lain yang masih menggunung dan penuh sarang laba-laba, percayalah bahwa author berusaha memberikan ending yang manis dan disukai semua readers (nggak kayak GOT yang tiba-tiba twisting plot dan bikin aku kecewa seujug-ujug).**

**don't forget to leave review, ya. See you in the other fanfics ^w^)/**


End file.
